


I'll Write My Way Out, Just Wait For It

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead, Daredevil (TV), Game of Thrones (TV), Lucifer (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Desperation, F/F, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Hope, M/M, Poetry, imported from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my poetry from Tumblr. Various fandoms and pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Devil Believes Again

You are a dream, an angel, a mystery  
Wrapped up in glittering eyes and a surefire smile  
You are fierce and brave and longing

And Oh  
How I long to touch you  
How I want to make you mine in every way  
And yet, you make me want to be better than I am

 

God could not have created better torture  
Then to have you near me,  
Have you trust me  
and still never love me

 

You make me vulnerable  
You make me want to pray to a god I long ago stopped believing in  
To make offerings, sing hymns  
You make me want to plead with Heaven

 

But Heaven will never intercede on by behalf  
Those gates have been closed to me for centuries 

 

I was cast out  
Cast down  
I was abandoned and forgotten  
I was blamed and cursed and crucified

 

How am I worthy of your light?

\- The Devil Believes Again


	2. The Daughter of Wolves and Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem for the Stark Women

Sometimes I think I see the girl who died  
I see her in my nightmares, scared and alone  
I see her in the daylight, bloody and confused

 

I hear a howl, coming from my dreams or waking moments  
I can’t tell  
Until I realize  
That howl comes from me

 

I am steel, unbending and stubborn  
I am a wolf, protective and dangerous  
I am a girl, lonely and hopeful 

 

One thing I have never been and never will be  
no one

 

One thing I always am and always will be  
a queen

\- The Daughter of Wolves and Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written after The Battle of Bastards. The Starks are finally home and I will write a poem about it. this season had amazing arcs for both Arya and Sansa


	3. The Center Will Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Sydney and Adrian from the Bloodlines Series by Richelle Mead

Sometimes love hurts  
But sometimes it heals

 

Loving you meant I forsake a world I knew  
Loving you meant I changed the rules

 

You are all brightness and magic and mystery  
You are all heart and sorrow and pain

 

I know your flaws, your ribs, your smiles and laughs  
I know you in all ways

 

Love is a flame in the dark  
Love starts with a spark

 

I used to think I’d never find someone who lets me be who I want to be  
I used to believe no one would ever see who I am

 

But you  
You are the coldest nights and the warmest days  
You are escapes plans and secrets  
You are risks I never believed I’d take  
You are the best thing this world could create

\- The Center Will Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Please offer feedback. Favorite lines, how it made you feel, what you thought of when you read them. Any feedback is appreciated  
> You can find my blog at the-ships-to-rule-them-all.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you enjoy them.


End file.
